


A Carol of Freedom

by Geritashipper123



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rin needs a hug, christmas carol au, hes a good guy i swear, kinda angsty, mentioned?, minor character death?, shut up i'll write christmas fics in july if i want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin learns a lot one fateful christmas eve</p><p>Or,<br/>The christmas carol au no one wanted</p><p>or,<br/>that one christmas fic that got posted in july</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Carol of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I started this on June 25th which is 6 months till christmas and who cares if its ten days late I can write christmas fics all I want 
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own free or a christmas carol. nor do I own any movie or theater or musical rendtions of those. 
> 
> also while im quite well versed in free I know like nothing about a christmas carol so this is gonna be innaccurate as fuck

In honor of it being 6 months till Christmas, I give you;

 

A Christmas carol.

Free style.

 

* * *

 

The redheaded man sat in his office, grumbling to himself. It had been a long and very cold day, and all anyone could talk about was “the war this” and “the war that” and “Christmas this” and “Christmas that.” 

 

‘Fools’ thought Rin, for that was the redheaded gentleman’s name. ‘Christmas, bah.’ 

 

You may think Rin cruel, for he was, but you must forgive him. Rin had led a very miserable life since the death of his partner, friend and more, Yamazaki Sousuke. 

 

The pair was very successful, running Yamazaki-Matsuoka tax shop and lenders very successfully. It had been 4 years since Sousuke’s fall in health and subsequent death. Some say Rin’s already hard heart had turned to pure lead the day his partner died. 

 

And if there was one thing Matsuoka Rin hated, it was Christmas.

 

His office in the small shop was heated, but no one except him was allowed back here. All his meetings were handled by Haruka, his employee, in the freezing cold front part of the store, with Rin’s careful ear overhearing. If something needed Rin's attention, he would go out and attend to it. It was simply how he worked. 

 

So when the door opened and Rin’s ex-protege, Nitori Aiichiro, walked in, Rin stood up and went out to attend to whatever he needed. 

 

Ai had been a good protege, but didn't have the edge needed to work in Finance. Rin wasn’t quite sure what the silver-haired male did these days. 

 

“Ai.” Rin greeted, voice as gruff as ever. He was a tall man, of average build. But his temper was as red as his hair and his spite and anger as sharp as his teeth. He was a force to behold when provoked

 

(Or so Sousuke had loved to tease him about)

 

“Rin-senpai!” Ai said, bowing his head in greeting “It is wonderful to see you- Merry Christmas Eve!” He raised his head and smiled at the taller man.

 

Rin scoffed. “Christmas, bah. Humbug to Christmas I say!” 

 

Even the normally stoic Haruka looked shocked by Rin’s attitude.

 

“Humbug to Christmas?” Ai echoed “Why Rin, what's got you in such a foul mood?” He asked, frowning now “I’ve told you- Christmas does! It's cold and dreary with no purpose except wasting precious money.” Rin was a bit of a miser you see, and he hated wasting any more money than absolutely necessary. Even the funeral for his dear Sousuke had been a simple affair. 

 

“Christmas is a time to be spent with family and loved ones.” Ai said “if you wish you could come and spend it with me and Momotarou! Seijuro is even going to be joining us!” Rin scowled at the offer “I don't need any company!” He snapped “And another thing-”

 

He was interrupted when the bell on the front door rang. Two figures, a man and a woman, both entered.

 

“Welcome to Yamazaki-Matsuoka tax shop and money lenders. May I help you?” Haruka asked them, looking up. “I do beleive so!” The woman said in a cheery voice “My name is Amakata Miho, and this is Gouro. We’re looking for donations to re-open the local swimming club!” She said. 

 

“That's a lovely cause!” Ai exclaimed “all the children will have a warm place to go and exercise and play- oh I’d love to donate a bit.” He went over to Gouro, who handed him a sheet to fill out.

 

“I must say” Gouro said “it's positively freezing in here!” Rin was inclined to agree, missing his heated office. Haruka, however, simply shrugged “it's not that bad when you get used to it.” He said, looking up at Rin “should I give them an amount from the accounts sir?” 

 

Rin scowled at him “of course not! We don't give one penny of this to them. Swimming, bah!” He said. Miho frowned “but… sir. It's the Christmas holiday tomorrow! A time for giving and charity! Please, even just a little-”

 

“No!” Rin snapped, shouting in the woman's face “If you're simply going to waste my time and pester me, leave!” 

 

Miho looked taken aback, but nodded. “Very well then. Come on Goruo. Merry Christmas, Matsuoka-San, Nitori-san. Good day.” She walked out with her companion on her heels, sad looks on both their faces.

 

Ai turned to look at Rin quizzically “That was very rude Rin-San. They were simply trying to do some good.” “If you have no business here” Rin grumbled “Then please move on.” Rin said coldly, not meeting Ai’s gaze.

 

Ai frowned deeper, but nodded “I came to wish you a Merry Christmas, but… You clearly don't want it.” He turned to leave “... Good day, Rin-San.”

 

On Ai’s way out, Rin heard Haruka softly say “Merry Christmas Nitori-San.” To which Ai responded “and to you as well Nanase-San.” 

 

‘Christmas’ Rin thought ‘Bah.’

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, the clock chimed that it was 7:00. Rin sighed and stood up, grabbing his coat and hat and putting them both on before walking out. 

 

Haruka had just finished putting on his coat, a ratty old black and purple thing. He wore no hat. “I’ll see you on Thursday then sir?” Haruka said as Rin came out.

 

This made the taller frown “Thursday? It's Tuesday. What about tomorrow?” Haruka looked up at him “Tomorrow is Christmas. I don't have work.” 

 

Rin gave him a look “what do you mean? Of course you have work tomorrow! I’ll see you at 8:00 am tomorrow morning like always.” Haruka stared at him like Rin wasn’t speaking Japanese “8:00 am? But it's Christmas!” The ravenette protested “would you rather it be 6:00?” Rin countered, seeing no reason why Hauka wouldn't come in. Haruka’s haw dropped “Rin-” “that's sir to you. And 6:00 AM it is!” Rin snapped, starting to walk out.

 

“Will I at least get extra money for coming in on Christmas?!” Haruka called. Rin whirled around “Extra money?! Who do you think you are, the emperor?! 6:00 AM tomorrow, be here or get fired!” Rin ordered before walking away.

 

He didn't see the heartbroken look on Haruka’s face.

 

* * *

 

It was much later that evening, as Rin was preparing for bed, that the first of the strange things happened.

 

There was creaking from downstairs. 

 

This wasn't totally out of the ordinary. His house was old, it creaked. Rin passed it off as nothing. 

 

Next, something slammed loudly outside. 

 

Rin assumed it was the wind, passing it off again as he climbed into bed.

 

It was silent for 5 minutes, when the glowing started.

 

And before Rin’s eyes, Yamazaki Sousuke appeared.

 

Rin shouted.

 

“What on earth is this?! Some sort of prank! Who are you!?” He shouted, staring at the glowing apparition, who was moving closer

 

“You’ve forgotten what I look like already? Are you that old Rin? It's only been 4 years.”

 

Well he certainly sounded like Sousuke. 

 

“You shut your mouth!” Rin snapped “stop talking like my partner, he’s long dead!” “But I am your partner you idiot.” Sousuke said.

 

“Impossible! Your- your dead!” Rin shouted.

 

“I'm a ghost.” Sousuke said next. 

 

“A ghost…? What?! Those aren't real!” 

 

“Oh I assure you, I'm very real Rin.” Sousuke said. “I'm very real. And I've come to tell you something.” 

 

Rin stared at him “... Fine. What is it. Tell me so I can sleep.” 

 

Sousuke- or whoever he was- chuckled “Short tempered as ever I see. Then again, you showed that more than plenty today.”

 

“Oh don't tell me you think I was too cruel!” Rin scowled “you were just as bad when you were alive!” 

 

“Yes.” Sousuke admitted “but look where I ended up. See these chains Rin?” He held up his arm, showing the chains that were around his whole body. “Each link is someone I scorned. And I hate to tell you, but you've already got a set waiting for you, almost as long and heavy as mine.” 

 

Rin stared for a moment at the unpleasant chains. “... So what. Are you here to tell me to be good?” He scoffed “Asshole. Still think you're so high and mighty.” 

 

“I'm here to help you, Rin.” Sousuke said, voice soft now “... Rin you've become sad. Desolate. You used to love Christmas a long time ago.” Sousuke said “I don't want you to end up like me.” 

 

Rin gazed up at him, cursing him for having those big stupid sad eyes that made Rin want to do anything to cheer him up.”

 

“... Fine.” Rin said “what do I have to do?” 

 

“You will be visited by three spirits.” Sousuke said “Christmas Past, Christmas Present, And Christmas future. They will be your guides. The first comes. He comes now.”

 

And then, Rin’s world went black.

 

* * *

  
  


When he opened his eyes again, someone was staring back at him.

 

The man had pink curly hair, pink eyes, and a devilish little grin.

 

“Hiya!” Said the spirit “I'm the spirit of Christmas Past, but you can call me Kisumi!” 

 

Rin squeaked at how close the spirit was “get away from me!” He tried to shove him, but his hand went right through Kisumi’s chest. He blinked

 

“Spirit, remember?” Kisumi said, but he did move back. 

 

Rin stood up-

 

And then screamed.

 

He was flying “HOLY SHIT!” Rin shouted, “what the-” 

 

“For the night.” Kisumi said “you will be like a spirit. Untouchable, unhearable, and with the ability to fly and go through walls.” He grinned “pretty cool right?” 

 

“N-no.” Rin said, shaking like a leaf at all the new information “oh that's what they all say!” Kisumi said, waving him off. “Oh look, people!” 

 

Rin looked down and saw that there was, in fact, people. One person to be exact.

 

“Kou.” Rin said softly, staring down at the child form of his little sister. She was crouched in the snow, making a ball of it in her hands.

 

“Gou!” A voice called, higher, childish. Rin watched as a 10 year old him ran over to his sister, who looked up and smiled “Onii-San!” She shouted, running over to little Rin and tackling him in a hug. 

 

Rin had to move in closer. 

 

Kou had always been cute, with long red hair and doe eyes. The pair had been best friends as children.

 

“Onii-San, come help me make a snowman!” Gou said, pulling her brother up and dragging him after her. Little Rin yelped, but smiled “okay okay I'm coming! Be patient!” 

 

Rin couldn't help but smile at the memory “my sister was my best friend.” He said “I… Loved her…” He frowned when suddenly everything around him changed “huh?! Kisumi what's-” “we’re looking at another Christmas.” Kisumi said soothingly. 

 

Rin frowned and looked around, then paled when he realized where he was “wait- wait I don't want to see this!” Rin protested. “Too bad.” Kisumi said, shrugging as Kou came in the room “Onii-San!” She called, then saw past-Rin at a desk “Onii-San what are you still doing here? Dinner started 15 minutes ago!” She said. 

 

“I have to finish my work.” Past-Rin said, not even looking up at his sister. “But it's Christmas!” Gou said “and what's more me and my husband invited you over for dinner! Don't be rude, come on!” She grabbed his arm 

 

“I’m not being rude! I'm being logical, I have to finish this!” Past-Rin said, struggling against her. 

 

And then, his pen slipped. 

 

Ink got all over his carefully done paperwork, and Rin remembered perfectly the rage that boiled up in him in that moment.

 

“YOU STUPID WENCH! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! I HAVE TO START THIS ALL OVER AGAIN NOW!” Past-Rin shouted at his sister “YOU IDIOT!” 

 

And then, he smacked her across the face.

 

Past-Rin paled at the same time that Rin growled “stop! No more Kisumi! I don't want to watch this!” 

 

“Watch.” Kisumi said. “You must.”

 

And then, Rin heard it. 

 

The sound of his sister's sob.

 

“You… You…” Gou whirled around “you jerk! I hate you Rin! You big stupid humbug! Fine, work yourself to the bone on Christmas! I don't care! I don't care that you won't be there, I'm happy you won't be at dinner! For what it's worth, I was going to tell you you're going to be an uncle, but I don't care now! I hate you Rin!” And then, she turned and ran.

 

Past-Rin at least had the decency to widen his eyes at his sister's outburst, and at the news she just stared

 

“Don't just stand there you idiot!” Rin shouted at his past self “Go after her! Please, go after her before it's too-” 

 

And then, there was a car horn beeping, tires screeching, and Gou’s scream. Past-Rin paled and ran right through Rin’s image. “KOU!” He cried as he ran.

 

Rin sunk to his knees “no… Oh I… I could have saved her… Oh Kou!” 

 

“She died when that car hit her.” Kisumi said, coming over “to think, if you’d been nicer to her she might have lived. Her baby might have lived.” Rin let out a little sob “but that doesn't make it your fault.” Kisumi said next “she should have watched where she was going. Even her husband doesn’t think it's your fault. Rin look-”

 

“SHUT UP!” Rin snapped, looking back at the spirit “take me back home! I don't want any more of this! I want to go home!” 

 

Kisumi sighed and shook his head “maybe you’ll learn from Christmas present.”

 

And then, he waved his hand, and Rin was gone

 

* * *

 

When Rin’s world became clear again, he was above Iwatobi. Modern day Iwatobi. His home. 

 

Keyword: above.

 

He groaned when he realized he was still flying, which meant he was still in this delusional nightmare.

 

“Hey, rinrin!” Said an overly happy voice. A head of blonde hair popped up in front of his face “hi! I'm the spirit of Christmas Present, my name is Nagisa!” Said the spirit enthusiastically.

 

Rin backed away a bit, looking at the short blonde “... Why are you so loud?” He asked, rubbing his head. This kid was going to give him a major headache. “Uh… I dunno! Rei-chan always says I'm really loud too. I guess I just don't see the point in being quiet when no one can hear me anyways.” The spirit shrugged “come on, follow me!” He said, floating away.

 

Rin sighed and followed him. What else was he supposed to do?

 

They stopped inside a very nice house, where Ai and his husband, Momtarou were sipping glasses of sake. “So he really said no to dinner tomorrow?” Momo asked, looking up at Ai. Ai nodded “he was so mean to those people Momo. I want to know what happened to him.” 

 

“I’ll tell you what.” Momo grumbled “he became a right beast after Kou died. Didn't even want to help pay for a nice funeral. It's his fault my brothers so- ow! That hurt Ai-chaaaan!” Momo whined when Ai smacked his arm “he lost his little sister. He was just as upset as everyone else. And it wasn't his fault!”

 

“Don't defend him! He's been cruel to you as well!” Momo said, frowning at Ai. 

 

Ai sighed “Yeah. I know. I guess he always was a little… Hard hearted. Even before Yamazaki-San passed.” 

 

“And after that he lost what little speck of good he may have had.” Momo scoffed, sitting up and picking up his drink “I propose a toast. To Rin, the cold hearted bastard. In the hopes that he’ll freeze to death!” 

 

“Momo…”

 

“Fine fine- to Rin, the cold hearted bastard, in the hopes that he finds something warm.” 

 

Ai sighed “here here.”

 

Rin stared as the clinked their drinks together “... Why would they say that?” He asked softly “why would Ai say that? He's my friend!” 

 

“Your… Friend.” Nagisa said “your friend who you never call, never visit, never check up on, who you kick out of your shop when he visits you, who you don't even know what he does for a living. That's your friend?” 

 

Rin felt himself frown. That was pretty bad… 

 

“Come on.” Nagisa said “there's another person I wanna show you.” 

 

Rin sighed and followed him out, glancing back at his once protege, who was laughing happily with his husband.

 

He sighed.

 

He followed Nagisa through the streets of town, until they got to the poorest part of the city. 

 

And then, he saw it. Haruka was walking down the street, shivering in the cold.

 

Rin frowned “uh… Nagisa? What exactly is Haruka going to teach me? I don't think he even has emotions.”

 

Nagisa gave him a look “wow. You do need help.”

 

They went through a wall to see a tall, pale, skinny brunette. He was wide boned, but the bones were jutting out from his low weight. He was pale too, obviously sick. 

 

Rin frowned at the man, shivering in the freezing cold house. “What's-”

 

And then, the door opened. 

 

Rin watched in amazement as this sickly, starved man in this tiny, freezing house turned and smiled one of the brightest, happiest smiles he had ever seen. Haruka walked right past him, going over to the taller male. Rin’s jaw dropped when he saw a smile- softer than the other man's, but still so lovely- on Haruka’s face. 

 

Haruka went over and wrapped his arms around the taller, giving him a hug. The taller kissed Haruka’s head “welcome home Haru-chan.” He said, hugging him close. His voice was rough, throat scratchy. 

 

Haruka stood on his toes to kiss the brunette (who still had to bend down) on the forehead. “Hi Makoto.” He said softly, reverently “... Your fever’s up again.” 

 

“Ah… It's a really cold day.” Makoto said sheepishly, then turned his head and started coughing into his elbow “r-really cold…” 

 

Haruka’s reaction was immediate. He took off his coat and wrapped it around his lover's shoulders, huffing when he realized it wasn't quite big enough.

 

“H-Haru you’ll- Y-you’ll freeze.” Makoto said, then broke down coughing again. “Sh.” Haruka said “come on. Let's sit down.” He wrapped an arm around Makoto to help him to a chair, revealing that Makoto had a terrible limp.

 

As Rin watched their slow progress, he glanced back at Nagisa “what happened to Haruka's…?” “Husband.” Nagisa finished for him “Makoto was born with a very weak immune system and heart. He's been sick his whole life. But, despite that, he hid it to join the army- Only to return 5 weeks later with an honorable discharge and severe injuries to his legs and sides and back and hips.” Nagisa said, sighing. 

 

Rin frowned as he watched Makoto and Haruka sit down carefully.

 

“... Maybe I should get a second job.” Haruka said. Makoto looked absolutely scandalized by the idea “Haruka you work a twelve hour day! With low pay! You’ll work yourself to death!” He scolded, eyes sad.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Haruka protested “I can work nights or something for a bit of extra money!” “Haru…” Makoto looked away “Makoto… You're sick. You're really sick.” Haruka said, cupping his husband's face “You need a doctor. I can't lose you, love.”’

 

Makoto sighed and nodded, leaning into Haruka’s touch “I'm sorry. I just… I wish I could help you! I can't even cook for you! Not that we have anything to cook anyway but… agh! I'm just stupid. I can't get a job because of my leg and my heart and… I feel like such a burden-” 

 

“You are NOT a burden. Or stupid.” Haruka said “you served our country and saved a lot of people by jumping on that mine. And I love you. You're my angel.” Haruka said, kissing Makoto on the forehead. “I don't care about working hard. I’ll do anything to save you. Who knows? Maybe we’ll still have extra left over and we can patch the holes in the house. Make it a bit warmer in here.” Makoto smiled weakly “that would be nice. Maybe we could get some fish too…” 

 

The two chuckled together, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“Nagisa, is Makoto going to be okay?” Rin asked “Is he going to die?”

 

“If he gets no help… He has three months left.” Nagisa said softly, shaking his head. 

 

Rin’s mouth formed a perfect O shape. “Haruka is going to be devastated… They seem really in love.”

 

Nagisa nodded “He will be.” He confirmed.

 

Rin watched as two kids, one boy and one girl, ran into the room. “Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Haru-chan!” The girl said “look look- me and ren helped out the neighbors and they paid us!” The boy, ren, held out the money to Makoto, who beamed “great job guys! Look at all this, I think this is enough to buy mom and dad a flower each!” The kids eyes widened to the size of saucers “two flowers?! One for each?! Really onii-chan?!” The girl said. Makoto nodded “uh huh. The prettiest ones we can afford!” 

 

“Ran did you hear that! Mom and dad are gonna get a flower each!” Ren said to his sister. “I know!” Ran said “that's so amazing! They deserve it too!” Ran looked up at her brother and his husband “haru-chan! Will you come with us to their graves tomorrow?” She asked.

 

Haruka’s smile fell off his face “sorry guys… I have to work.”

 

The twins faces fell “but… But it's Christmas!” Ren said. Haruka nodded “I know. Sorry guys…” 

 

“Aw…” Ran pouts. “Hey ran! Maybe we can go out and earn enough that we can have a fish Tomorrow for dinner!” Ren said. His sister smiled and nodded and the two ran out again.

 

Haruka sighed as Makoto frowned “you have work tomorrow?! Haruka-” “I have to be there at 6 am or I'm fired.” 

 

“Are you at least getting a bonus?” Makoto asked. At the shake of his head Haruka responded with, Makoto frowned deeper “you know what I think? I think instead of getting a second job you should quit that one!” 

 

Haruka looked up at him “Makoto-” “all it does is wear you out! And you don't even get paid properly for all your hard work! You sit in that freezing cold room for twelve hours a day and get paid minimum haru!”

 

Rin couldn't help it, his heart clenched. He cursed himself for being such a sap- he didn't even know Makoto personally but seeing the giant man so sad made Rin upset. He did treat Haruka badly… 

 

Nagisa hummed “well. I think your ready.” 

 

“To go home?” Rin asked hopefully

 

“To go see my boyfriend!” Nagisa cheered. 

 

The spirit snapped and Rin was gone

 

* * *

 

Nagisa’s boyfriend, as it turned out, was the only spirit who knew what personal space was. 

 

When Rin opened his eyes he was staring at the sky, and when he sat up the ghost was standing a few feet away, waiting patiently. “Good evening Rin-San.” The spirit said, bowing respectfully “My name is Rei! I am the spirit of Christmas Future!” He said, rising to look up at Rin again. 

 

Rin just nodded “yes… Very well. Who are you going to show me?” He muttered. 

 

Rei entered the pub they were standing outside of with a sigh. “Look.”

 

There, at the bar, skinny and pale and unshaven, was Haruka. 

 

He was a mess, he looked sick, and he just kept drinking. 

 

“Oh god…” Rin said “Makoto died didn't he?” Rei nodded “on Christmas while Haruka was at work that day.” 

 

Rin’s eyes widened. 

 

He and Haruka hadn't been friends but… He liked Haruka. Without him, his business wouldn't run nearly as smoothly as it should've. And now he was like this.

 

It was all Rin’s fault. 

 

“Stop… Stop showing me him! I get it, I shouldn't make him work on Christmas! I get it!”

 

“There's one more.” Rei said in a dark tone, turning and going back down the street. 

 

Rin frowned but followed “who else is there?” 

 

Rei sighed and led him down the street, and into a graveyard. 

 

He led him to the very back corner.

 

Rin was thoroughly confused at first, and then Rei pointed out a stone.

 

Carved into it was “Matsuoka Rin.”

 

Rin just stared. 

 

It was the future, so he wasn't suprised he was seeing his grave. What he was suprised at was the absolutely terrible condition of the grave.

 

It wasn't even a proper headstone, just a rock with his name on it. It was covered in snow, and it was clear that no one had visited him in… A long time. It was a mess. Also, it was barely noticable, surrounded by unmarked graves. 

 

It became clear to Rin what had happened. No one cared enough to visit him. 

 

And that was the straw that broke the cow’s back. 

 

Rin broke down sobbing right there and then. All those people he had seen tonight, all the unhappiness caused by him…

 

“I-I-I-” Rin tried to choke out through the tears. “I… I don't deserve… I want… I want… I…” He kept sobbing. 

 

Rin didn't even notice his surroundings fade. 

 

“I… I want…”

 

“what do you want Rin?” Said a new voice.

 

Rin looked up and realized he was back in his bedroom. And in front of him, clear as day, was Sousuke. 

 

“S-sou… Sousuke I…” Rin kept sobbing. “Sousuke I'm so…” 

 

“Shh…” Sousuke cupped Rin’s face in his hands “oh Rin. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to have to work of the chains like I have to. Please stop crying sweetheart…” 

 

Rin sniffled but nodded, calming now “y-you’re warm for a dead asshole…” He whimpered. Sousuke laughed “you're still like a spirit, so we’re the same temperature.” He hummed and pressed his lips to Rin’s forehead.

 

“My time is up Rin. Please do what’s right. I’ll see you eventually.” He promised.

 

Rin squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hand against sousuke’s as his world went black

 

* * *

  
  


When Rin woke up, he was in bed. It was light out. His clock said it was 5:45. 

 

It was Christmas. 

 

Rin thought for a moment, trying to think if it was all a dream.

 

His forehead was tingling where Sousuke had kissed him. His sweet sweet Sousuke…

 

Rin laughed.

 

He laughed and laughed and laughed. He felt so jubilant for some reason. Why wouldn't he be? It was Christmas, and he’d gotten to see Sousuke! 

 

Jumping out of bed, Rin dressed in a hurry, running down the steps like a child. He reached the office at 5:55 to see Haruka already waiting. 

 

“Sir. I'm here just like you asked-” Haruka said glumly, until Rin grabbed him by the arms and hugged him tightly, still laughing “oh Haruka Merry Christmas!” Rin said excitedly. 

 

Haruka froze, apparently confused “a-and a m-Merry c-Christmas to you too sir!” He said “uh.. What are you doing-” “Yes yes- Haruka come in.” Rin said, letting him go and unlocking the door. 

 

The pair went inside, and Rin pulled Haruka into his office when he tried to take off his hat and coat. “No no no- come with me!” He said, dragging the shorter into his office. 

 

He opened the vault where he kept all his money and pulled out a bag of it. He handed it to Haruka. “There!” He said happily. Haruka blinked “do you want me to do something with this?” Rin nodded “you're going to use that to buy your husband a doctor.” 

 

Haruka’s eyes nearly popped out of his head “how did you-?!” “It's no matter it's no matter! Come along Haruka!” He turned to walk out. 

 

Haruka followed, thoroughly confused now “Sir-” “call me Rin.” “- sir are you sick? I have work today.” Haruka said as Rin pulled him along.

 

“Work? Nonsense haru! It's Christmas after all!” Rin said, pulling Haruka out of the store, missing the shocked look on Haruka’s face. 

 

Their first stop was the fishmonger’s shop. Rin ordered the biggest fish and had it brought to Haruka’s house. Then he pulled him to the clothing store. He bought Haruka, Ren, Ran, and Makoto new coats, hats, and gloves, waving off Haruka’s questions of how he knew all these things and if it was a trick. 

 

When they stopped again, it was because they ran into Amakata and Goruo. 

 

“Oh, Matsuoka-San…” Amakata said “Miss Amakata! Merry Christmas!” Rin had said “Ah- I’d like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. And I’d like to make a donation!” 

 

Even though she was clearly confused by his change in character, Amakata’s face brightened and nodded. “How much sir?” Rin thought for a moment “how much have you earned?” 

 

“4,500.” Gorou said. Rin thought for a moment “Ah! I’d like to… Triple that.” 

 

Amakata’s eyes popped out of her head “you want to donate 13,500?!” She said. Rin nodded “yes yes please!” He said, laughing as Gorou handed him the sheet to fill out. 

 

When he had finished filling out the sheet, he handed it back with a “Merry Christmas!” Amakata shook his hand, telling him how the money would build multiple swim centers. 

 

When they left, Haruka pulled his arms out of Rin’s grasp. “Is this a trick? Or a test?” Haruka asked. 

 

Rin frowned “what do you me-” “you- you've never… You've never cared about others like this you… You gave me a bonus. Your buying me and my family- how do you know about them again? - your buying us nice things and… And I…” 

 

“Haruka.” Rin placed a hand on his shoulder “I had a dream. I saw how much I hurt others. You especially. I want to help you.” 

 

Haruka’s eyes shone as he realized that Rin meant it. “... Oh my god Makoto and the kids are going to have the best Christmas ever.” He whispered. 

 

Rin smiled. 

 

They went to a toy store next and bought Christmas presents for Ren and Ran. They also went to the cane maker, buying Makoto a new cane instead of the wooden crutch he used. 

 

Rin had never seen Haruka smile so much.

 

Their final stop was the florist, where they bought two of their most beautiful bouquets to give to Mr and Mrs Tachibana. 

 

When they finally headed to Haruka’s house, the fish delivery boy was at the door, arguing with Makoto. 

 

“You don't understand, you must have the wrong address!” Makoto kept insisting “we don't have the money for a fish like this! We- Haruka!” Makoto turned, eyes wide “Haru why are you home don't you have work and- and what are you carrying and-” he stopped speaking when Haruka put down his bags and ran over to Makoto, kissing him squarely upon the mouth

 

Makoto kissed back, confused. When Haruka pulled away Makoto was staring at him. “Haru-” “it's a Christmas miracle Makoto.” Haruka whispered “oh god- Makoto I- I have the money for a doctor love I- I’m going to spend the rest of my fucking life with you because you're going to get better and-” he stopped talking, pressing his forehead to his husbands “and this fish is ours and we're going to have the best Christmas ever.”  

 

Rin watched as Makoto stared at his husband, slowly breaking into a smile. “Ren, Ran! Wake up wake up, come see the good fortune we’ve been brought!” He shouted over his shoulder, letting the fish in. 

 

Rin came over “Mr. Nanase?” He asked. “Nanase-Tachibana but please, call me Makoto.” Said Makoto, shaking Rin’s hand. “Makoto.” Rin said, nodding “it's an honor. May I just say, thank you for your service to our country.” He said, bowing. Makoto blushed “oh please there's no need for that. I just did what’s right. Thank you for doing all this!” He said happily.

 

“There is one more thing.” Rin said “i’d like to buy you all a house.” 

 

Makoto and Haruka’s jaws both DROPPED. 

 

“No way that's too much-” “you’ve done enough already we can't ask you to-!”

 

“I want to!” Rin insisted “please let me.” Makoto shook his head “we really can't accept that!” He said hurriedly.

 

Rin huffed “okay… Very well.” He turned to Haruka “Haruka I am giving you a promotion!” He said. 

 

Haruka’s eyes widened “I- I get a-” “Included with that” Rin interrupted “Is a raise, benefits, less hours, more training, and a MANDATORY new living space.”

 

Haruka and Makoto stared, flabbergasted. 

 

“Unless of course.” Rin said “you're not interested in the position? Oh, and you get the next week off with pay.” 

 

“... Haruka say yes to the nice man.” Makoto said, nudging. Haruka could only nod.

 

As Rin turned to walk away, he could’ve sworn he heard Makoto call “God bless!”

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Rin went to Ai and Momo’s house and apologized for being so cruel the day before, and all the days before that. They welcomed him with open arms.

 

It was 2 months before they got the house finalized, and Rin helped the family move in. It was a much warmer house in a much better neighborhood. Rin would often find himself staying there for dinner after work.

 

He attended the opening of the new swim club 6 months after that christmas. He enjoyed every second of it and made a point to support it as often as he could.

 

Over the next two and a half years he and Haruka became very good friends and close business partners. And then, two and a half years after that day, Makoto got sick again.

 

He died half a year later, Haruka by his side. His last words were “God bless everyone.” Which Rin had come to learn was the most Makoto last words possible. 

That night, he prayed for Sousuke to keep an eye on him, and he practically moved into Makoto and Haruka’s house.

 

8 years later, he attended the twin’s high school graduation in Makoto’s place. 4 years after that, he attended their college graduations. 

 

It was another 18 years after that when Rin died. It happened in his sleep. He fell asleep one night, and when he woke up Sousuke was staring down at him. His lover had worked off all his chains, and Rin had none left. The pair kissed and laughed upon their reunion, just as in love as they had been in life.

Makoto was waiting for him as well, healthy and muscular and stronger than ever. He was a gem to watch, always smiling now that he wasn't burdened by pain or sickness and knew that his family was taken care of. 

 

The final person waiting was Gou, holding his nephew in her arms. Rin sobbed when he saw her.

 

Down on earth, Haruka (who had become a co-owner of his business at that point) made sure Rin had a beautiful headstone and a wonderful funeral, coming to visit him every other month to clean off his grave. The funeral was attended by many. 

On the headstone it was written “Rin Matsuoka- the man who proved that anyone can change” 

 

It was another 8 years before Haruka died. Rin was there when he saw Makoto for the first time in 26 years, and the reunion was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

 

And so they lived on in memory, a generation of people who had changed, and who had succeeded in life through their kindness. 

**Author's Note:**

> whew
> 
> come find me on tumblr.  
> www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> See ya!


End file.
